


A Living X-File

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: xfiles, M/M, Multiple Partners, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	A Living X-File

Disclaimer: The X Files world belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 and FOX; the Sentinel world belongs to Pet Fly, UPN and Viacom. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fan fiction. I am not making any money off of this story. (thank God for small favors) 

This story is rated NC-17 for graphic descriptions of m/m/m/m sex, no, my computer didn't suddenly go out of whack, that's what I said folks. This is slash, erotica. If you don't like the idea of men having loving, consensual hot, passionate sex, you have no business here. If you're under 18 you have no business here either. 

Why did I write this? Two reasons, one, both shows have gorgeous men in them, and two, they're both filmed in Vancouver! 

This to the X-Philes: Yes, I did see Terma and I know what happened to Krycek's arm. But hey, this is fanfic, call it dramatic license. 

## A Living X-File

by Little Eva  
NEW YORK CITY

The paunchy, middle aged man settled in the large leather chair and inhaled deeply from the Morley between his fingers. He flicked the ashes delicately into a porcelain ash tray. The man looked up into the green eyes before him, the eyes that belonged to a man younger than he, but no less ruthless. 

"It's nice when an old friend comes calling," the older man said, smiling. 

The younger man sighed. "It would be nice, if this was a social call, but it's not and you know it." 

The smoking man laughed, though only a small sound was heard. "You're too harsh, too harsh." He sucked deeply on the cigarette and looked at the green eyed man again. "I consider this to be a very social call." 

"Social. We're not friends." 

"No, and we're not enemies either. At least not now." 

The younger man walked over to the window and looked out at the city lights that made up the night sky. 

"They don't have skylines like that in Russia, do they?" 

The young man turned around, but did not look in the eyes of his former employer. "I didn't think so," the older man continued. "This is a wonderful country, everything you want, right at your fingertips. You'd like to come back, wouldn't you?" 

"Come back," he chuckled angrily. "come back to what, a bullet between my eyes?" 

"Come, come, come. If that were the case, you would have been dead as soon as you snuck off that boat. No, I think there's hope for you yet, and that's why you're here, for a second chance." 

The young man shook his head. "I know what your second chances are all about. I'm the one getting screwed." 

That brought a smile from the smoking man. "Well, maybe this time you'll be the one on the other end...for a change." 

He sighed, then shook his head. "I'll take my chances in Russia." He walked towards the door. 

"Russia can be a cold and lonely place, can't it." 

"It's fucking cold, that's for sure." 

"And lonely." 

The young man stopped walking and looked at the older man, eyes hard. 

"Yes...too bad Agent Mulder couldn't stay with you there...but he had to come back here...to expose the truth," the man chuckled. 

At the mention of Mulder's name, The young man stiffened. He could not speak. He felt as though he was standing in front of the older man, stark naked. 

"Ah...yes, Mulder. I wonder if he thinks of you as much as you think of him." 

"Mulder hates me." 

The older man smiled. "Can you blame him, look at what you've done to him. You killed his father, you killed Scully's sister..." 

"I didn't do any of that, and you know it!" 

He put out his cigarette and rose, walking closer to the young man. "If you could say anything to Agent Mulder, what would you say? Apologize? But you can't...you can't go to Mulder, not with a price on your head. You know, I can make that price go away, with a wave of my hand." 

"And what do I have to do? Sell my soul to you? Bend over and let you fuck me?" 

"No, I'll leave that to Agent Mulder. I asked to see you, because I have a job for you. There's a man who could be very useful to us." He opened a drawer of the mahogany table he stood near and took two photographs out of a manila envelope. The older man dropped them on the table. The young man slowly walked over to look at them. They were two photographs, two written synopsis'. Two men. One man was very masculine looking, in his thirties, buzz cut hair, blue eyes, tight jeans, even through the sweater, the young man could see he had a muscular chest. The other man was smaller, but stocky, younger, in his twenties, he had long, curly, light brown hair, blue eyes and a tight, compact body. He licked his lips and found himself staring at the long haired man. 

"This man," he pointed to the one with the buzz cut, "is James Ellison, a detective in Cascade, Washington. He has abilities that need to be studied, used for the benefit of this country. His senses are heightened...some would call him a sentinel. We've made him several offers, but he refuses to comply with us." 

The young man smiled and shook his head. "A sentinel? Come on, you sound like Mulder now. A sentinel is a myth, a legend. Who's this?" he pointed to the long haired man. 

"Blair Sandburg, a graduate student at Rainier University in Cascade. He's his....guide...his confidant." The older man said the word as if it was supposed to mean something else. "Detective Ellison is very protective of his guide. Perhaps, Mr. Sandburg could persuade Detective Ellison to see...our way of thinking."   
  
  
CASCADE, WASHINGTON   
  


"So, Chief, when will you be home. Give me a ball park figure?" Jim Ellison asked his lover. 

Blair tucked the phone under his chin, as he picked up the heavy book with both hands. "Oh man, I'm not sure...an hour?" 

"Blair, what time is it?" 

Blair looked over at the clock. "Just ten, man, it's early. Look, Jim, I found this great old book on a Masai tribe and...well, this thing weighs about seventy pounds, and I'm not supposed to take it out of here...I'm lucky I snuck it out the library." 

Jim sighed. "You want me to come pick you up. We can get something to eat?" 

"No, I'm fine, really Jim. Jim, don't worry, I had the battery checked on the Corvair, just like you told me to. It's alright, really." 

"Okay Blair...you know how I worry." 

Blair sighed. Sometimes Jim did worry too much, sometimes he forgot that Blair was a grown man, a grown man who had been to more dangerous places than Cascade, Washington. 

"I know. That's why I love you." 

That low tone in Blair's voice, caused a twitch in Jim's cock. "Come home soon, Blair...I love you." 

As Blair hung up the phone, a man walked into the office. Blair looked up, he'd never seen the man before, but since Rainier was such a large place, it wasn't uncommon to see a new face. The man was tall (but every man seemed taller than Blair), had short dark hair, green eyes and long eye lashes. His ears had a slight point to him, which gave him the look of one of an overgrown elf, his jeans fit snugly on his muscular thighs and framed his ass. Not bad. Though Blair was faithful to Jim, he still had eyes, which meant he still could look. 

"Professor Sandburg?" the man said innocently. 

Blair rose. "Well...not yet...but soon I hope...you're..." 

He smiled, a beautiful, sincere smile. "A prospective student" They shook hands, and he nearly shuddered at the electricity, felt just from shaking the long haired man's hand. The professor was in a word, beautiful, he didn't have the elegance of Fox Mulder, but he possessed a rugged exotic beauty, he hadn't seen in a while. 

"Um...I'm sorry to bother you but...I'm interested in anthropology and I'm thinking of taking a few courses in Anthropology and...well...I was told that I should ask you what's good for a beginner." 

Blair grinned and nodded. It wasn't often that a handsome young man came to *him* to ask what courses he should take. He moved away from his desk and walked over to a file cabinet. "Okay, man...let me see..." Blair opened the cabinet, took out a file and was about to turn open it, when he felt something hard hit him in the back of his head. Blair didn't have time for any thoughts, as everything went black around him. 

The intruder picked the young man up, ignoring the file scattered on the floor. He'd hit him hard enough to knock him out, but not hard enough to do serious damage. 'Like taking candy from a baby,' he thought. "Thank God I didn't mess up his face.'   
  


* * *

WASHINGTON DC - FOX MULDER'S & DANA SCULLY'S OFFICE

Fox Mulder squinted through his glasses, at the report in his hand. "There's that name again," he whispered. 

His partner, Dana Scully, deep in paperwork herself, looked over the mountains of folders on the desk. "What name Mulder?" 

"James Ellison, a detective in major crimes, in Cascade Washington. A murder/kidnapping case. Jim Ellison solved it." 

Scully frowned. "Isn't that what detectives are supposed to do?" 

"Yes Scully, but for the past two years, Jim Ellison has had a 99.5% conviction rate. You know what that means. Of the cases he was given, he's solved nearly all of them." 

"Well maybe he's a good detective, Mulder." 

"Or is committing the crimes himself...or..." 

Scully put up her hand and shook her head. "Don't tell me, it's an x-file," the redhead said sarcastically, "Mulder, you're seeing x files where they don't exist. This Ellison is probably just a good detective, working with other good detectives..." Scully sighed as a smile crossed Mudler's face. "What?" 

"I love it when you're practical." Mulder said. "I think I'm going to check out James Ellison, go to Cascade today, see what his secret is, maybe I can pick up a few pointers." 

"Well, I can't make it Mulder. I've got paperwork from our last two cases, which you do not seem to be concerned about..." 

"And that's why you're the responsible one," Mulder smiled. 

Scully did not smile. "Mulder, I'm not going to Cascade. Doesn't even sound like an FBI matter." 

Mulder just nodded. "You don't have to come, Scully, I can take care of myself." 

A long sigh came from Scully. "I hope that's not supposed to make me feel guilty, because I don't." 

"Me? Make you feel guilty. Scully, what kind of man do you think I am?" 

"I've been wondering that for four years, Mulder." 

Mulder chuckled. "I'll send you a postcard."   
  
  
SIMON BANK'S OFFICE CASCADE, WASHINGTON   
  


Captain Simon Banks puffed on his cigar and looked up, quite unconcerned, as his best detective paced the floor. He'd been pacing in that same spot for about fifteen minutes and Simon wondered when the floor would give out on him. 

"Jim...I think you're getting all worked up over nothing; Blair doesn't have any rogue CIA agents gunning for him." 

Jim stopped pacing and glared at his boss. "Simon. Blair didn't come home last night. It's now three in the afternoon and I haven't heard from him at all. This isn't like him. When I talked to him last night, he said he'd be home in an hour, that was 10pm, Simon, 10pm!" 

Simon sighed again, Jim continued. "I went to his office, you know what I found? Papers scattered from a file that looked like it was dropped..." 

"How could you tell?" 

Jim sighed. "I could tell because I know my partner. Blair wouldn't leave the office in such disarray, I just know that something happened to him, I can feel it." 

"It's that Guide thing, huh?" Simon said quietly, but then he remembered the Sentinel could hear him, he waved his hand in front of his face. "Sorry. Look Jim, maybe Sandburg met up with a few of his friends from the university, they got to talking...it got late...hey, I bet he's not even awake yet." 

Jim shook his head. "No Simon...you don't get it...you don't know what he means to me..." he said that quietly, but Simon, though not a Sentinel, did hear. 

"Yes I do, Jim...I do." 

Jim stared at his boss. Simon looked down. Jim cleared his throat. "You know, when I went in his office, I smelled something real funny...cigarette smoke.." 

Just then, the door opened, both men looked up to see a tall, thin man enter. He wore a dark raincoat over a dark blue suit, his brown hair was short, and his nose was pronounced. He looked at Simon, then at Jim. 

"Detective James Ellison?" he said. 

Jim nodded. The man produced a large ID, that distinctly read FBI. "I'm Special Agent, Fox Mulder, I'd like to talk to you about your arrest record..." 

"FBI?" Simon frowned. "Jim, what the hell did you get into this time?" 

Mulder turned to Simon. "You must be Captain Banks, right?" He held out his hand. Simon rose to shake it, then sat back down. "Heard a lot of great things about you." 

Jim frowned at Mulder. "This better be good, I don't have time for the FBI right now, my partner is missing." 

Mulder looked Jim Ellison over. He wasn't bad looking, a bit rough around the edges, but what a nice pair of blue eyes. Mulder's eyes scanned Jim's broad chest, he wondered what he looked like without his shirt. 

Jim looked at Simon. "I'm going to get some air," he said, before Simon could respond, he turned on his heel and left. Mulder smiled at Simon. 

"Nice to meet you, Sir," he said, and quickly followed the detective. 

Simon shook his head. "That's the strangest FBI agent I've ever seen." 

When Jim reached his truck, he was aware that someone was behind him, he turned and almost reached for his gun. When he saw it was the FBI agent, he relaxed. 

"Don't you guys ever quit?" 

"Quit, Detective?" 

"Yeah, quit. I've already told you people three times that I don't have time for your organization, I'm very happy with my job here, in Cascade." 

Mulder frowned. "The FBI contacted you?" Mulder's hands suddenly felt very cold. 

"Yeah, three times." 

"Never heard that before...never heard of the FBI contacting a detective...three times..." 

Jim wasn't listening to Mulder. He was trying to remember if anything was unusual when he was on the phone with Blair last night, did he hear anyone else in the room? Jim sighed and opened the door to his truck, Mulder stopped his hand. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going with you." 

Jim shook his head. "No way, I don't want to babysit any FBI agent wanting to know about my arrest record." 

Mulder sighed. "Look detective, I know this might sound very strange to you, but I want to help you find your partner." 

"Why? What's it to you?" 

Mulder shook his head. The FBI *never* contacted a detective three times, especially one in a small city like Cascade. Mulder was convinced that whoever contacted James Ellison was not with any federal organization, at least a legitimate one. No, there was something very different about this detective, something someone wanted. Maybe, just maybe, James Ellison was a living, breathing X File. 

"I'm not sure, detective, but I'll say this, the FBI never contacts any detective three times for anything, I don't care if he's Superman." 

At the word, "Superman" Jim stared at Mulder, then he sighed. "Okay." 

Mulder nodded. Jim got in the driver's side and unlocked the door for the FBI agent. Mulder got into the car and fastened his seat belt. Jim looked at the man and inhaled deeply, Blair should be sitting there, right now. 

"You okay, detective?" Mulder asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can call me Jim." 

"Alright Jim, just call me Mulder." 

Jim looked briefly at the agent, sitting in Blair's seat, as he started the truck, then he nodded to himself, since this Mulder was with the FBI, he might be a big help, besides, he wasn't bad looking and did have beautiful hazel eyes.   
  
  
BLAIR SANDBURG'S OFFICE   
  


Mulder watched Jim as he walked into the office of Blair Sandburg, nice name, Mulder thought. He watched the detective for unusual behavior, anything that could explain his near perfect record. Jim was touching everything, smelling everything, looking around as if he could see through the walls, he even picked something up and licked it. Mulder flinched. 

"There it is again," Jim said. 

"What?" 

"You don't smell that?" 

Mulder shrugged. "Allergies." 

Jim grimaced and shook his head. "That smell...yuk...stale cigarette smoke." 

"Does Blair smoke?" 

Jim chuckled and shook his head. "Are you kidding, the kid's a health nut. Look at that," Jim pointed to a sign that read: "Thank you for not smoking." 

"And your partner's an anthropology student?" 

Jim inhaled deeply. It had been a while since he'd had to explain who and what Blair really was, at least the explanation he gave the public. "He's studying closed societies, like police departments, so, he's a police observer, and my partner." Jim said the last part with such conviction that Mulder thought it best to keep quiet. That explanation didn't make much sense to him, but there was no use in prodding the man, the truth would come out soon enough. 

There was a soft knock at the door. Jim went for his gun, Mulder followed suit and went for his. A cute, dark haired girl walked into the room. Both men put away their guns, she giggled nervously. 

"Is Professor Sandburg back yet?" she said in a small voice, looking from Mulder to Jim. 

"Back?" Mulder said. 

The girl nodded. "I saw him leave last night with this guy...and he must have been a friend of his because they both looked drunk, because they were leaning on each other." 

A pang of jealousy tore through Jim; but he quickly recovered, Blair would never drink in his office, even with an old acquaintance, even with him. 

Mulder noticed Jim's expression. "What did the man look like?" 

The girl smiled. "I only saw him from the back, but he was about your height," she pointed to Mulder, "he had short hair, jeans and this black leather jacket." 

Suddenly, Mulder's face went white, he felt his knees go weak and he gripped the side of Sandburg's desk. "Krycek," Mulder whispered.   
  


* * *

 

THE APARTMENT

Blair stirred. The first sensation he had was an awful pain in the back of his head, which made him grimace. He slowly tried to open his eyes, though it was difficult because of the terrible headache he had. "What the hell..." he mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was not in his office, which was the last place Blair remembered being. Then what happened? Oh, yeah, a tall, handsome stranger walked into his office, asking about courses...then Blair turned around to get a folder and...he grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. Blair realized that he was not tied up, nor was he naked. He was lying on a very large four poster bed in a large room with white walls and very expensive furniture; mahogany. There was a desk, and a table with four chairs, off to the right there was a small refrigerator. Blair slowly turned his head and saw paintings of pale skinned people in seventeenth century clothes, that was when he heard a sound. He turned his head, too quickly, in that direction. "Ouch!" he said. When the pain subsided, he blinked and saw, seated in one of the massive chairs, the man who abducted him. 

Krycek looked at him. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't hit you too hard." He started to approach the bed, and Blair drew back instinctively. 

"Why'd you hit me, man?" 

Krycek shrugged. "You wouldn't have come here if I didn't." 

Blair nodded. Well, he obviously didn't want him dead. He saw light coming in from a large window. 'Oh shit,' he thought, 'Jim's going to be worried.' "What time is it?" 

Krycek looked at a large grandfather clock in the room, then looked at his watch. "Four-thirty." 

"Oh man," Blair said. 

Krycek sat on the edge of the bed, away from Blair. Blair looked at Krycek's face, and tried to read the man. He didn't look like a psycho, but one never knew. Immediately memories of Lash flooded his brain, but he put them aside. He wasn't chained to a dentist's chair and this man hadn't drugged him. Still, he had to get out of here and fast before Jim went berserk, if he wasn't already. 

"What's this about?" Blair asked. "What am I doing here?" 

Krycek looked at the young man and inhaled deeply. He wondered just what those lips tasted like. "It's not you we want," Krycek said quickly, "it's your partner." 

Blair nodded. He remembered when Jim was kidnapped by that rogue CIA agent, now it was his turn. "Who are you? CIA, NSA, FBI? One of those alphabet soup agencies?" 

Krycek looked quickly away from Blair, afraid of falling into those blue eyes, he had a job to do. "Not really. My boss just wants to talk to your partner," then Krycek smiled and Blair shuddered, there was definitely something wrong with this picture. This was not a social call. 

Blair slowly got off the bed and was glad the room wasn't spinning. He had to get control of the situation. "Look man, you've got to understand something. You kidnapped me, I don't care if your boss is some kind of god or something, Jim's not going to talk to him. You kidnapped me, and believe me, coercion never works with my partner." 

For a moment, neither man spoke. Then, Krycek sighed and looked down. Shit, this wasn't what he expected. He expected the young man to be more frightened, submissive, he almost expected him to beg for his life, which was why Krycek didn't tie him up, he didn't want to scare the smaller man more than he had to. Krycek then realized that if Blair was correct, Jim wouldn't want to talk to his cigarette smoking boss, which would mean that he, Krycek would still be in that bastard's debt. Then what? Would he have to kill this man? Shit, would there ever be an end to the killing? 

Blair noticed the change in Krycek's demeanor, his handsome features were not as confident as they were minutes ago. "Where's the bathroom?" 

Krycek pointed to a door on the left side of the room. Blair guessed the door on the right side led out of this place. "Right there," Krycek said. 

Blair nodded and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and looked around. No windows. He touched the walls. Solid, concrete. The windows in the other room were large, but Blair didn't know how high up they were. No, there was only one way out of the apartment, to get past HIM. Blair used the facilities and washed his hands. "Come on Sandburg...think," he told himself. Whoever this guy was, he looked kind of sad, no, more than that, distraught. Blair ran his hand through his hair and gingerly touched the spot where he'd been hit, just a small bump. This guy knew enough not to cause any permanent damage, he'd done stuff like this before but, there was something about him that didn't seem right. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Time to use that psych minor again." Maybe if he got the guy talking, he'd trust him, and maybe let him go, or at least tell him what the hell was going on, why they wanted Jim. Blair had to find out what was going on and the only way he could was to get the information from that very handsome man in the other room. "I love you Jim," Blair whispered, "but I need to get out of here so we can be together forever." 

Blair walked out of the bathroom and looked at Krycek who was now standing. "Man, I'm starving. Is there anything to eat around here?" 

Krycek nearly jumped at the sound of Blair's voice. He hadn't heard him come out of the bathroom. He was thinking about...this...and the mess he'd gotten himself into. He nodded. "Yeah, there's some steak in the fridge." 

Blair shook his head. "I don't think so. Got any tongue?" 

Krycek grimaced. He wasn't making this easy. "Look...I could make a salad. I'm hungry too...I saw some salad stuff in the fridge too." 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Keep him talking, Sandburg, maybe he could make it out the door. Blair followed Krycek to the refrigerator. "This is a real cool place, yours?" 

"No," Krycek shook his head. "belongs to the people I work for." 

"Hey, you know my name, I don't know yours." 

"Alex Krycek." He looked at the floor. 

"Nice name. Hey, I'll help you with the salad, man after all, I'm eating too, huh?" 

Krycek looked at the younger man. "Okay." 

The two men worked side by side, reaching over each other for the cucumbers, tomatoes and other vegetables, Krycek chopped them as he didn't trust Blair with the knife, he might look mild mannered, but, as Krycek knew, the mild mannered ones were the ones to watch out for. Krycek smiled as he thought about Mulder. From time to time, Krycek looked over at Blair, wondering why he didn't grab the knife, or try to run. 

"So, I guess you don't know anything about anthropology, huh?" Blair said. The silence was uncomfortable, especially with Alex holding the knife. 

"No, I've traveled though." 

Blair began to tell Krycek about his studies, the places he'd been, the things he'd seen. Krycek listened intently and even had to smile at a few points. This Blair Sandburg was very interesting, and sexy as hell, the only thing that would make this perfect was if Mulder were here...Krycek dismissed the thought, he'd never have Mulder, not with the things he'd done, the things he'd done to Mulder. He looked at Blair and Blair, feeling Krycek's eyes on him stopped tossing the salad in the glass bowl, he turned and met Krycek's gaze. 

"Why don't you tell me what's going on, man? What's this all about?" Blair stared into Krycek's green eyes, searching for some kind of opening. 

Krycek turned away suddenly, walked over to the table and sat in one of the four chairs. He looked at Blair again. What the hell, Krycek's life was over, Mulder hated him and his soul belonged to a chain smoking bastard. "Um..." He looked at the floor, couldn't look at Blair, couldn't look into those soulful eyes. "I...I used to belong to one of those...alphabet agencies...I had a partner...and he was..." Krycek's cheeks turned slightly red. "..he was the best man in the whole world...I remember when I first saw him..." Krycek cleared his throat. "When he got an idea, his whole face would light up, and he was always looking, looking for the truth. But he was really assigned to me...because I...when I was at Quantico, I....I was seduced...mentally I mean but this horrible, disgusting, evil man...He said that if I did what he wanted, I'd be helping my country, and get power for myself...and find the truth. I figured that if I found that truth, I'd share it with him...my partner, and then we'd be happy...but...it didn't work out that way. Fucking cancerous bastard had me by the balls...he's still got me...So, I ruined my life and any chance of a relationship with..." his voice trailed off. 

Krycek ran his hand through his hair, stood up and shrugged off his leather jacket. "Sorry." He chuckled. "Some macho guy, huh? Crazy in love with a man..." 

Blair shook his head. "I don't think it's crazy at all." 

Krycek looked at him, surprised, but not really, he had a feeling the younger man was somewhat attracted to him, especially since he had met every single gaze Krycek threw his way. 

Blair ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that made him think of Jim. "I've been there Alex. I was in love with someone I thought I'd never have." Blair's arms filled with goosebumps, and he was glad he wore a long sleeved shirt. He remembered touching Jim's face for the first time, the first time they kissed, made love...Blair's thoughts turned quickly to the man before him, who looked to be in so much pain. "It'll all work out, man." 

Krycek shook his head sadly. "No it won't. It'll never be alright. You don't know what you're talking about! You don't understand!" Krycek's voice filled the small room. Then, he sank back into the chair, he put his elbows on the table, leaned forward and put his face in his hands. Blair looked once at the door that probably led out of the place, then looked at Alex. He stood frozen for a second, then he slowly walked over to Krycek, he put his hand softly on the other man's shoulder and gently brushed it back and forth. Krycek turned sharply in his chair, feeling the touch, for a moment, he thought it could be...Mulder. But when he turned around, he saw Blair and it was the most beautiful face he had seen in a long time. For a moment, time seemed to stop, Krycek didn't even hear the ticking of the grandfather clock, then, he slowly put his arms around the younger man's waist, pulled him close to him and sobbed silently. Blair's arms tightened around Krycek's shoulders as he wept, which made Krycek cry harder, it was the first time in a long time that another person voluntarily offered him tenderness.   
  


* * *

 

BLAIR SANDBURG'S OFFICE

Jim slammed Mulder up against the wall. "What the hell do you know about this! Who's Krycek! Where's Blair!" 

Mulder, stunned, stared into the intense pair of blue eyes just inches from his face, he was panting. Shit, the last time he was this close to another man was in...Tunguska...with...Krycek...Damn, this meant Krycek was back in the country and probably working for that cigarette smoking bastard again. Fuck! A part of Mulder though, was happy Alex had made it out of Russia, 'I never wanted him to get killed.' he thought. 

"Give me an answer!" Jim shouted. 

Mulder's heart started racing as he continued to lose himself into those beautiful eyes, as strong, powerful arms held him firmly, restraining him against the wall, he couldn't even struggle. 

Suddenly, Jim smelled something familiar. Pheromones. He quickly released Mulder. That was not the response he expected. 

"Sorry about that, got carried away." 

Mulder shook himself off. "It's okay. Look, you've got a right to know what's happening." He straightened his tie. "Alex Krycek used to be my partner in the FBI, but he was secretly working for a shadow organization that worked outside the government. I'm certain they were the ones who wrote you, and they're the ones behind your partner's abduction." 

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head. He remembered what almost happened to him when he was kidnapped by that rogue CIA agent. He shuddered. "Do you think this Krycek will kill Blair?" 

Mulder looked down. He wanted to give the detective some peace, but then he remembered his father and Scully's sister. Jim heard the agent's heart begin to race. He looked into his eyes. "I don't know," Mulder said. But Jim knew Mulder didn't want to say what he suspected. 

"Come on, we can't do anything in here," Jim said, wanting to walk, move, do anything that would keep him from going insane. 

Outside, Jim called Simon on his cell phone and told him to get a team down to Blair's office to dust the place for fingerprints. "Agent Mulder suspects a kidnapping," was the only explanation Jim gave his boss. 

When Jim put the phone away, he looked to the right and saw Blair's Corvair parked over in its usual space. Jim walked over to it, Mulder followed. Jim touched Blair's car almost reverently. "That's his car?" Mulder asked. 

Jim nodded slowly as he began to stroke the car. Memories of Blair flooded his brain. The first time they met, the first time Blair saved his life, the time he saved Blair from Lash, when Jim promised himself that he would keep Blair safe. He remembered their first kiss, the first time they made love. Jim closed his eyes as the memories assaulted all five of his senses. Blair...Blair...where the hell are you...are you alright...can you hear me.... 

"Jim." Jim heard a voice that sounded so far away. "Jim," it was closer now. Blair? Was it Blair. Jim then felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes suddenly and turned around, only to see Mulder standing there. 

"Are you alright?" Mulder said. 

Jim stared at Mulder. He'd zoned out, and Mulder brought him back. Damn, Blair was supposed to be the only one who could do that. Maybe it was some kind of a sign...maybe Blair was... 

"Look, Jim...I want to help you find your partner. I feel kind of...responsible...since Krycek used to be my....you know." What Mulder wanted to say was that he should have killed Krycek when he had the chance...well, maybe not kill him... 

Jim nodded. It really wasn't Mudler's fault. *He* should have been there for Blair, he should have sensed something, he should have known something was wrong. Some Blessed Protector. "Thanks. I'll take you back to where you're staying, and then head back to the loft." 

Mulder smiled. "The loft, that's where you and Blair Sandburg live, right?" Jim frowned. Mulder just shrugged. "Hey, I do my homework, maybe you could take me to the loft, there could be some clues there, and I'd like to see those three letters if you still have them." 

Jim nodded. "I do." Then he sighed and looked again at Mulder. He wondered what the agent looked like without the stuffy suit. "Look, Mulder, since you're going to help me with this," Jim sighed, thinking that he must be going insane, "why don't you get your stuff and bring it to the loft, I have a spare bedroom." Jim smiled as he remembered that Blair had not slept in his room in the past five months. 

"You sure?" Mulder asked. "I mean, I don't want to impose on you." 

"No, it'll be alright. It'll be easier to work together." What Jim wanted to say was that he didn't think he could deal with being alone in the loft another night.   
  
  
THE LOFT   
  


Mulder checked out of the hotel and followed Jim, in his car back to the loft. Inside, Mulder looked around and marveled at the size of the place. "This would cost a fortune back east," he said. 

"One of the good things about Cascade," Jim responded. "You hungry?" 

"Yeah. Got pizza?" 

Jim smiled. A kindred spirit. "I've got a phone." 

"Good enough. I don't know about you, but I'm starved." 

"You want a beer?" Jim asked. 

"Sure," Mulder said, "I guess I'm off duty." 

Jim went into the kitchen, Mulder followed, and the detective handed him a beer. Mulder looked at it, then put it down. "I want to ask you something, Jim," Mulder took off his suit jacket and tie, Jim watched him. 

"Yeah, what?" Jim said, distracted for a moment. 

"When we were in Blair's office, you were smelling, touching, listening...it was like you could smell stuff that I couldn't...like that cigarette smoke." 

Jim turned his back to Mulder and picked up the phone. 

Mulder ran his hand through his hair and walked over to the detective. "Look Jim, you've got something this group wants. If I'm right, that's the reason they sent those letters and probably kidnapped Blair. So why don't you level with me? Tell me what's going on." 

Jim turned around so he was facing Mulder, then he ran his hand through his short hair. "I got these...senses...and...it started when..." 

Mulder held up his hand. "I read that when you were in the military, your plane went down over Peru...you were the only survivor." 

Jim nodded as the wheels in Mulder's brain started turning. "Peru. There have been cases of people, because of the need to survive, having heightened senses...they're called sentinels...legends say that some are born with the gift...usually two senses..." 

"Well, l've got all five, lucky me." 

Mulder's mouth nearly dropped. He stared at Jim and realized he was looking at a living X File. Shit, what would Scully say? She's probably think of some scientific reason for it, but he had to tell her. Mulder looked into Jim's pained face and thought better of it, he'd tell Scully, after they found Blair. 

"All five senses, heightened? No wonder they want you. Do you realize what a weapon a man with your talents could be? I mean, the possibilities are endless, and here you are, right here in Cascade, Washington." 

"Where I'm very happy, thank you, Mulder." 

Mulder shook his head and smiled slightly. "Right. Sorry. God...I've never met anyone with real sentinel abilities before, sorry if I'm gawking..." Mulder opened the beer and took a long sip. He drummed his fingers on the table. Jim picked up the phone and dialed his favorite pizza delivery place. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, he'd been so worried. 

"A sentinel," Mulder said again. "Legends also say that all sentinels have guides who help them with their abilities..." Jim turned to face the agent, then looked at the floor. Mulder nodded as realization set in. "Blair's your guide, isn't he?" 

"Yeah," Jim said quietly. 

Mulder took his beer, walked over to the table and sat down. "From what I've read, guides and their sentinels develop strong psychic connections as they spend more and more time together, and that connection deepens, if there is physical..." Mulder's eyes met Jim's, the detective shrugged and headed for the spare room. "Don't go there, Mulder..." the agent said to himself, then he bit his lip and realized that the Sentinel probably heard him. "Sorry about that," Mulder said. 

"No problem." 

Mulder put down his beer and followed Jim into the room. It was small but liveable, Mulder noticed the primitive artwork and masks, along with the laptop computer and books. "This is his room, isn't it?" 

Jim nodded. "Yeah...it's his office now." 

Mulder understood. This *used* to be Blair's room, before he..before they...He put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "We'll find him Jim, we will." 

Jim inhaled deeply and then grimaced. He turned to face Mulder. 

"What's the matter?" Mulder said. 

Jim sniffed again. "You don't smell that?" 

"No, I don't...what is it?" 

Jim was confused. He looked around, his guide wasn't here, but he was distinctly aware of his scent. It was strong, and mixed with something that worried Jim. Pheromones. 

"It's him. I smell him...Blair." 

Mulder just stared at the detective and wished to God that Scully could see this.   
  


* * *

 

THE APARTMENT

Alex Krycek slowly stood up in Blair's arms. He drew back for a moment, then he brushed some of Blair's hair back with his left hand, bent down and brushed his lips softly across the younger man's lips. Krycek lifted his head up and looked down into the eyes as blue as the sky itself, he was breathing hard, half afraid Blair might pull away in disgust. 

Blair's blood rushed from his face through every cell in his body, as if in a desperate race. He licked his lips and remembered he was doing this for he and Jim's sake. "Oh...oh man..." he whispered. 

Krycek hung his head down and placed two fingers gently on Blair's lips. "I'm sorry...I know I'm not the one you love but...I...I can't remember the last time a man was so...kind to me...Blair..." When Krycek said his name, it sounded like beautiful music and his voice shook, so filled with desperation. 

"Alex..." Blair found his voice, "it could work out for you two..." 

Krycek shook his head. "Never, never..." He gently touched Blair's hair again, then used both hands to frame his beautiful face. Alex bent down again and kissed Blair's lips with a little more force. Blair felt the hot rush that started at the top of his head, moved through his arms, stomach, thighs, and settled on his cock that was slowly becoming erect. Shit, why did it seem like his cock had a mind of its own. 

"Blair..." Alex's voice was soft, and as smooth as satin. "I want to pretend...I want to pretend that someone really loves me...I've done so many horrible things...I can't imagine anyone ever loving me..." 

"That's not true Alex...everyone deserves to be loved." Blair's arms moved around Krycek's waist. 'For you, Jim, I'm doing this for you...Jim...' Shit, even his waist felt muscular. Blair looked into Krycek's face and those green eyes that were filling up with tears. He blinked quickly with his long lashes to try and stop them. 

"You're so lucky you have someone who loves you, Blair." 

'And I need to get back to him...now Alex...' "You're not so bad, Alex." 

Krycek smiled a wide, beautiful smile, Blair gasped. Then, the older man pushed some of Blair's hair behind his ear, and gently stroked his outer ear, gently touching the lobes, and the earring. Then, Krycek traced the spot he'd just touched, with his tongue. Blair shivered and moved his arms from around Krycek's waist, grabbing a fist full of his sweat shirt. "Alex," Blair whispered. 

"I like it when you say my name," Krycek whispered softly, directly into Blair's ear. Krycek moved his body closer to Blair's rubbing his pelvis against the smaller man's stomach, so Blair could feel his erection. "This is what it does to me." 

Blair gasped as Krycek's tongue moved from his earlobe to trace the sensitive skin on his neck. He was getting harder by the second and his erection pressed almost painfully against his jeans and his pelvis was pressed up against Alex's thigh. 

"Am I doing that?" Krycek whispered. 

'Oh, yeah, you're doing that, man...shit...' Blair cleared his throat. "Alex...maybe you can...can...talk...to this guy..." It was getting harder for Blair to talk. Krycek pulled up the front of his shirt, and was circling both his nipples, using just two fingers on each hand. The room, which Blair thought was a bit cool, was starting to get very, very warm. "Yeah....Alex...maybe you....just try....talking....to him...like...go out for...coffee...." Alex replaced his fingers with his tongue, tracing the outline of one nipple, slowly, gently as the nub hardened, then he repeated the procedure on the other nipple. Blair's arms were around Krycek's waist, pulling him closer, as his hips helplessly jerked against his thigh. "Oh...God....oh...shit...Alex..." 

Alex's fingers wove their way through Blair's curly chest hairs, softly. Then, he traced the same pattern with his tongue, working down, lower, to his stomach. "Oh...man...man...you got to talk to that guy...you got to..." 

Krycek blew cool breath on Blair's stomach, causing the younger man's eyes to shut tightly, as he bit his lip. "Let me make you feel good Blair...let me love you...if you want me to stop...tell me..." 

'Like I can say anything in this condition.' Blair opened his eyes and saw that Krycek was on his knees before him, looking up into his face like a child begging for love. His hands were on Blair's belt, ready, waiting. Blair groaned and Krycek quickly unbuckled Blair's belt, then Krycek stroked the younger man's erection through his jeans. Blair shivered and thought he was going to come right there, he shut his eyes and started to pray to every diety he could think of, to take this feeling away. He loved Jim, he loved Jim...but oh God...what was happening... 

Krycek unbuttoned and unzipped Blair's jeans, freeing his hardened member. Blair gripped Krycek's shoulders as the man began to stroke him. Alex leaned forward and kissed the tip of Blair's cock, then swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, flicking the slit. Krycek's hands pushed Blair's jeans and boxers down in one swift movement. 

"Alex...Alex...I...please...don't..." 

Krycek blew cool breath on Blair's cock. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered. 

Blair shut his eyes again. Maybe..just maybe he could pretend this was Jim kneeling in front of him, Jim pleasing him...yeah... "Uh uh," was all Blair could manage. 

Krycek smiled. He didn't want to make Blair do anything he didn't want to do, better to make sure of it. He gently traced the inside of Blair's thigh with his fingers, then followed with his tongue. Blair bucked his hips forward. His tongue, his touch, was different, different from Jim, so why the hell was Blair so damn aroused. 

"What do you want, Blair?" Krycek whispered. 

Blair let out a low moan, he gripped Krycek's shoulders and pulled him close. It was the situation, he told himself, that was why he was so damn hard...that was why... Krycek took Blair in his mouth, his hands gripped Blair's buttocks, then his fingers found their way to Blair's opening and he slowly probed him open, carefully stroking his prostate. Blair threw his head back....the situation...the situation...he kept thinking. Then suddenly, Krycek's mouth closed over Blair as he deep throated him, sucking fiercely. All rational thought left Blair's brain as he nearly fell backwards, the table breaking his fall. Blair's fingers threaded through Krycek's short hair as the older man pulled back, then pushed his mouth down. Blair's fingers tightened in Krycek's hair as he pumped helplessly into the older man's warm, wet mouth. 

Krycek allowed himself to look up at Blair, his head back, his eyes closed, moans getting louder and louder with each thrust. Krycek sucked faster and harder, and scraped Blair's prostate with his fingernails. Blair felt his climax approaching from two directions, from the top of his head and the bottom of his feet. The energy surged upward, downward, racing to his groin area. Blair's body tightened involuntarily, before he cried out and came, exploding in Krycek's mouth. He still gripped Krycek's hair like his life depended on it, and in a way it did. Then, he heard grunts coming from the older man and Blair realized he was probably suffocating, he released his grip and Krycek leaned against him, head against Blair's stomach, as Blair himself leaned against the table, staring at the untouched salad.   
  
  
THE LOFT   
  


"What did you say?" Mulder asked. "You smell your Guide?" 

"Yeah...Well, you know everyone has their own unique scent. Blair's got his." 

"Well, how come you smell him now?" 

"I don't know." Jim didn't want to say that the air was also thick with pheromones. "Something's happening to him." 

"Blood? Do you smell his blood?" 

Jim walked back into the living area, Mulder followed him. "Don't smell blood," Mulder said, really to himself. He ran his hand through is hair. "Sweat? Semen?" Oh shit, Mulder thought, what the hell is Krycek doing? 

At that last word, Jim glared at him. Mulder cleared his throat. "Oh my God," the detective said, sitting down. Images of Blair being sexually assaulted filled his brain. He didn't know anything about this Krycek, but right now, he wanted him dead. 

"Look, I got an idea. Why don't you sit down here," Mulder grabbed Jim's hand and led him to the sofa. Jim reluctantly sat. "Close your eyes and concentrate on that smell." 

Jim nodded. "Blair taught me how to do this." 

"Okay, okay. I'll have to do for now." Mulder touched the man's shoulders then sat next to him on the sofa. "Take a deep breath," Mulder said in a low voice. Jim complied. "Now, focus on that smell...focus on it..." 

Jim inhaled and exhaled deeply, marveling at how good Mulder's hands felt against his body. He had large hands, and for a moment, Jim wondered what else Mulder had that was large. He took one, two, three deep breaths and focused on the scent, not afraid of zoning out, Mulder could bring him back. The scent enveloped his olfactory senses, traveling to his brain. He pointed to the left. "It's coming from that way." Jim pointed east. Mulder nodded. Jim continued to let the smell fill his nose...it was Blair's arousal, he was certain of it, and the scent was causing his own cock to harden. He opened his eyes and faced the FBI agent. 

Jim looked into Mulder's eyes. Not only were they beautiful, but kind, trusting. Jim wasn't sure if he or Mulder moved first, but soon, their faces were inches apart. Jim traced a finger around Mudler's lips. Mulder kissed Jim's finger; Jim moved his finger into Mulder's mouth and the agent gently sucked on it, exploring it with his tongue. Then, Jim moved his finger and replaced it with his lips. He kissed Mulder's lips, tasting just a trace of beer. Mulder slowly opened his mouth, inviting Jim inside. Jim pulled Mulder close and kissed his mouth, his tongue exploring the gums, teeth, finally settling against Mulder's tongue. Jim tasted the beer, and tuna salad and just a hint of mint toothpaste. Their tongues touched, teased, explored each other, then Mulder used his tongue to explore Jim's mouth, his arms going around Jim's neck. The smell was going straight to his brain now...he could feel Blair's need, almost sense his hips moving. He kissed Mulder harder. 

The agent tore his mouth from Jim's "Keep breathing, concentrate..." Mulder whispered, his mouth close to Jim's ear. Jim threw his head back and shivered as he felt his cool breath on his ear, his hips moved helplessly, almost bucking off the sofa Jim desperately inhaled again, wanting to taste the arousal in his mouth. But he couldn't smell anything and he shook his head sadly. "It's gone." 

"Gone? Just like that?" 

Jim nodded. "Just like that. I could smell him, and then, I couldn't." 

Mulder's brain was doing push ups as he tried to ignore the urgency in his own cock. "Don't worry, you'll get it again." 

Jim opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, at the agent. "How do you know? How do you know he's not dead...or..." 

Mulder waved his hand. "Because that's what they're counting on, that you'll find him. Remember what I said about Sentinels and their Guides? If that fucking shadow organization knows about your abilities," Mulder snapped his fingers, "that's why they took Blair. Don't you get it? They took him because they know you'll find him. If he's a Sentinel, he'll find his Guide, and then they have you." 

"And if I don't?" 

Mulder shook his head and got off the sofa, trying to walk off his erection. "That won't happen, because you *are* a Sentinel." He smiled like a little kid. "I can't believe this is happening. This is terrific...no, not that your partner is missing, but that you're a real live Sentinel. Jim, I've spent years trying to prove the existence of paranormal activity, but it's always been explained away by psychological or medical facts or something foolish like that. But right now, I've got the real thing." 

Jim shook his head. "Sorry if I don't share your enthusiasm." Jim sighed, leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Blair. Where the hell are you, baby? Are you okay? Then, Jim felt Mulder sit down next to him, again. 

"We'll find him, Jim. I believe in you." 

Jim turned his face away from Mulder, and stared out into space. What the hell had just happened? He'd been thinking about Blair, and then wound up kissing the FBI agent. Mulder gently touched his cheek, turning his face so he was looking at him again. "We'll find him, and I'll find that rat bastard, Krycek. Okay?" 

Jim nodded, and was afraid for a moment that Mulder was going to try to kiss him. 

Then both men heard a loud knocking at the door.   
  


* * *

 

THE APARTMENT

Blair slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. He opened his eyes wider, to see Alex Krycek smiling down at him. 

"Are you okay?" Krycek asked. 

Blair slowly nodded. "Yeah...man...I'm okay...I think." Then, he looked at Krycek and saw, through the material, that he was still very hard. Not wanting to be selfish, Blair grinned. "We have to take care of you." 

Alex blushed. "You don't have to, Blair...I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do...I don't want you to be...you know...unfaithful..." 

Blair gave Alex a sly smile. "Well, there are other ways of pleasing each other...it won't be cheating." Blair thought that maybe naked, Alex might reveal just what this whole kidnapping thing was about. 

Krycek grinned. "Yeah...I guess there are." 

Blair, kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. Krycek was amazed at his lack of self consciousness, as he stood there, half naked before him. Krycek pulled his shirt over his head, then unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, then pulled down his boxers. Blair looked in awe at Alex's lean, muscular form, his thighs were strong and powerful, and his ass was taut, and firm. Suddenly, Blair was aware of his own cock hardening. Shit, he thought, this thing's got a mind of its own. 

Krycek smiled. "Aren't you overdressed, Blair?" He said as he kicked off his shoes and socks. 

Blair realized he was still wearing his shirt. "Oh, I forgot," he blushed and pulled it over his head and flung it to the floor, where the rest of his clothes lay. 

Krycek took Blair's hand and led him across the room, back to the bed. Blair was glad because his knees were starting to weaken. What the hell was this about? Why was he so aroused? He loved Jim, didn't he? What the hell was he, a slut? 

"Blair, it's okay," Alex said. He gently touched the younger man's face. "I know you love him...he's a lucky man to have someone like you." 

Blair smiled as he and Alex lay down on the bed, on their sides, facing each other. Alex stroked Blair's face and smiled. "You're so beautiful," he said. 

"So are you, man." 

They looked at each other and giggled, like two boys who were about to get into trouble. 

Blair reached out and took a hold of Krycek's cock. The older man groaned, and shut his eyes tightly, it had been a long time since someone else had done that. Blair gripped the head, then slowly moved his hand down his shaft. Krycek wasn't as thick as Jim, but he was long. 

Krycek opened his eyes. "Sorry...I'm so selfish..." he grabbed Blair's cock and held it firmly. Blair tried not to thrust his hips forward. This isn't Jim, he told himself, but why does it feel so damn good...Alex mimicked Blair's strokes. "Yeah...yeah...Blair...that's it...oh God...harder..." Alex gasped. 

Blair frowned as he watched Alex's head snap back. The man obviously hadn't been touched in a long time. He remembered how long it had been for him, before Jim had...touched him. Gosh...poor guy. "I got an idea." Blair reached around Krycek and pulled him closer...closer...until their cocks were touching. The sensation sent shivers down Alex's body and he thrust his hips forward, to meet Blair's cock. Blair bit his lip and tried to remain in control of the situation, but it just felt so good...so damn good..."Oh....oh...Alex..." 

Krycek grabbed Blair's ass, pushing him harder, faster against him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other, the friction driving both men insane. Their movements quickly became frantic, hips pumping. Blair roughly gripped the sheet as he felt his second orgasm building. "Oh...shit...oh...shit..." he growled. 

Then, their movements became frenzied, there was no rhythm, as each man's hips helplessly bucked forward, searching, begging for release. Blair wanted to hold back, he wanted preserve this incredible feeling, but soon he could hold back no longer and he came, spurting onto the bed and Alex's stomach. Seeing Blair go over the edge was all it took for Alex; his orgasm overtook him, he threw his head back. "Fox!" he cried as he came, exploding on Blair's stomach and chest. 

Alex lay on his back, arms outstretched, breathing hard. Blair moved closer to the man and rested his head on an elbow. "Are you okay?" 

It took a few seconds, for Krycek to catch his breath and his brain cells. He nodded and then blinked, realizing he'd called another man's name. "Oh...shit...Blair...I'm...fuck....I'm sorry..." 

"Don't worry about it man. You must really be crazy about him." 

Alex closed his eyes and nodded. 

"I bet you'd really like to see him again." 

"Yeah..." 

"Does that disgusting man you were talking about want my partner?" 

Krycek raised himself up on an elbow and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. They were so trusting, like the eyes of some kind of saint... but what they'd been doing wasn't too saintly. "Yeah," Alex heard himself say. "He said if I...give him what he wants...he'll cut me loose." 

"You believe him?" 

Krycek looked into Blair's eyes and then quickly looked away. He couldn't lie to those eyes. "I did at first but now...I don't think he'll ever free me. They'll always be one more job Krycek...just one more and you'll be free..." 

Blair took Krycek's hand and squeezed it. Krycek looked again into his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.   
  
  
THE LOFT   
  


The pizza delivery man almost had a heart attack when he saw two guns. Both Jim and Mulder drew their guns, before Jim opened the door. The poor guy nearly dropped the pizza. Jim had sighed and paid the young man, Mulder gave him a large tip. 

"Be careful," the agent said. 

Jim put the pizza on the kitchen table. He didn't feel like eating. Mulder opened the box and was about to take a piece, when suddenly, Jim's hand went up. 

"What do you hear?" Mulder said. 

Jim shook his head. "There it is again...Blair...I can smell him...oh...God..." the smell of pheromones and Blair flooded Jim's nostrils, seeping all the way up to his brain. "Shit...it's all over the place." 

Mulder walked up to him. "Where? Where do you smell it?" 

Jim looked into the agent's eyes, what a strange color they were, not brown, not green...he felt himself close to a zone out, then he inhaled deeply, Blair's scent enveloping him once again. He grabbed Mulder roughly. The agent stiffened, not sure of what he should do, then Jim kissed Mulder harshly on the lips, so harshly that Mulder was certain the detective bruised his lips. 

Mulder struggled, Jim was strong, and even though, Mulder wanted to lose himself in the powerful embrace, he wanted to see his living x file prove himself. He managed to push himself out of Jim's arms. 

"Can you still smell it?" Mulder was panting. 

Jim was breathing hard as well. He closed his eyes. He could smell Blair's distinct scent, but he also smelled someone else, not to mention the scent of the man in front of him. Jim took another deep breath and focused on his Guide. "Yeah...east...it's coming from east." 

"Let's go," Mulder said, heading for the door. 

"Go, where?" 

"East. Give me the keys to the truck. I'll drive, you sniff." Mulder realized how silly that sounded, but he didn't care. Jim had to find his partner and Mulder...Mulder just couldn't wait to get his hands on Krycek. Bad enough that the bastard snuck back in the country and was working for that smoking bastard, but, if Ellison was right, he was fucking another man, right under his nose.   
  
  
THE APARTMENT  
  


Blair and Krycek got out of bed and separately went into the bathroom to use the facilities and wash up. Blair looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked the same, so why did he feel like there was a scarlet letter on his forehead? Well, he had found out a little more about what this was all about, but couldn't he have gotten the information over coffee, instead of nearly fucking Alex Krycek? Shit, he'd come twice in the last hour. Blair looked into his own eyes. Maybe he should try to escape, that would mean Krycek would have to kill him, and he'd die with some dignity, instead of having to explain to Jim why he let some guy who'd abducted him, blow him off. 

There was a soft knock on the door. "You okay in there?" 

"Yeah, yeah man, I'm fine." Blair took a deep breath and opened the door. Krycek was looking at him. Blair shook his head. "I wasn't trying to run away." 

"I know, there aren't any windows in there and I don't think you'd fit in the toilet. I was worried about you." 

Blair sighed and walked passed Krycek. Krycek looked at him. "I'm sorry, Blair. It was my fault. You must think me a real shit, what I did...and then calling out another man's name..." Krycek shook his head. 

Blair looked into that face that was wracked with shame. He wanted to touch the soft skin, but was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "Why don't we just eat, man, I'm starved." 

"Yeah, I'm thirsty, guess you must be too, you lost a lot more fluids than....I'm sorry Blair." Krycek had seen the younger man's shoulders stiffen. 

"Don't be sorry. Let's just eat, the salad's just begging for attention."   
  
  
JIM'S TRUCK   
  


Jim and Mulder sat in front of a long block of fashionable new town houses, built near the waterfront. 

"It's gone," Jim said. 

Mulder looked around. "These houses all look new." 

Jim nodded. "Luxury condos on the waterfront. Upscale urban renewal," he said sarcastically. 

Mulder looked at the houses, then looked around. "It's pretty deserted here. If I wanted to hold a hostage without attracting attention I'd do it in a place like this." 

"There're about fifteen houses here. Shit." Jim took out his gun. "I guess we'll have to search all fifteen. We'll split up." 

"No," Mulder grabbed the detective's hand. "We might be outgunned now, we split up and we'll be dead meat." 

Jim shook his head. That meant it would take them twice as long to find....if he was here...if he was alive. "Let's go."   
  
  
THE APARTMENT   
  


Krycek stopped his fork midway and cocked his head. "Did you hear something?" 

Blair looked at the man. He bit his lip. Jim? Had Jim found him? Or maybe it was the man Krycek worked for. "No." 

Krycek was on his feet. He raced like a cat across the room and pulled a gun from the pocket of his leather jacket. Blair rose. "Hey man, maybe it's my partner." 

Or maybe it was the man who hired Krycek. Maybe the deal went sour and he'd come to finish the job. He looked at Blair, he didn't want him to die, but if that smoking bastard was here, now, Blair was a dead man. Fuck this. Krycek had spent too many years on his knees, fearing the wrath of that bastard, being his whipping boy. He remembered being locked in the silo. If those militia wackos hadn't found him..... No more cowering. This time he'd die fighting. 

Now Blair heard footsteps. Krycek looked at him. "Get back in the bathroom," he said. 

Blair was about to dash in there, when the front door burst open. Krycek froze. Blair whirled around to see who was there. 

"Chief!" It was Jim's voice. 

"Jim!" 

Mulder eyed his former partner. "Krycek!" he said, anger, disgust and relief in his voice. 

"Fox," Krycek said, almost in a whisper.   
  


* * *

 

THE APARTMENT

For a moment, it seemed like time stopped, the four men stood, frozen, staring at each other. Then quickly, the spell was broken when Jim rushed towards his partner, putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders. 

"Blair, Chief, are you okay, partner, are you hurt? Did he hit you, did he drug you, what did he do to you, buddy?" Jim searched Blair's face for marks, anything. He wanted to strip his partner right now and check him, there would be time later for that. 

"I'm okay Jim..." Blair was happy to see his lover, but also felt ashamed. Could Jim tell what happened between him and Alex. Blair's eyes drifted to Mulder and Krycek who stood, still frozen. Jim followed his partner's eyes, then his own eyes narrowed, he released Blair and his hands clenched into fists. 

"You fucking bastard!" Jim growled, rushing Krycek. Krycek didn't have time to react, Jim grabbed him, turned him around and shoved him, face first into the wall. "You want me so fucking bad! If you hurt him, if I find out you even touched his hair...you're dead..." Jim was shaking with rage, knowing full well this Krycek did more than just touch Blair's hair. He wanted to snap his neck right now. 

Mulder started to move towards Jim. He understood the detective's anger, but didn't want *him* to kill Krycek, that honor belonged to Mulder; Blair was quicker and grabbed his partner's arms. 

"Jim...wait...Jim...no..." 

"No! What kind of drugs did he give you, Chief! You're going to pay for what you did to my partner, you fucking bastard!" 

Krycek held very still, he looked from Jim to Blair to Mulder. Blair looked at Mulder, then at Krycek. 

"Jim...just let him go...okay...come on...you're mad now...Jim...it's over, I'm here...I'm safe." 

The Sentinel took a deep breath as the voice of his Guide soothed him. He reluctantly released Krycek who sighed and looked at the floor. 

Blair walked over to Mulder and looked him over. Not bad, a bit thin, but he did have beautiful eyes and a strange, twisted, but sensual mouth. "He did all this so he could be with you, he's in love with you," Blair whispered. 

Mulder looked at Blair as if he was insane. The young man was attractive, his eyes more soulful than his partner's. No wonder Ellison was going nuts looking for the young man. He looked over at Krycek, who stood, against the wall, eyes cast downward, like a naughty schoolboy. Krycek, in love with him? That didn't make any logical sense, in fact, it defied sense, but then he looked at Blair. How could the young man, who he had never seen, come up with such a comment? 

"Hey man," Blair looked from Mulder to Jim. "How'd you find us?" 

Both Mulder and Jim looked at each other. Jim looked down. He didn't want to embarrass Blair, he also didn't want to get any angrier at Krycek for setting off Blair's arousal and he certainly didn't want to get angry at Blair. 

Mulder picked up that Jim was uncomfortable. "Good old fashioned police work," he said quickly, "I hate to break up this party, but I think we should get the hell out of here. When're the smoking bastard and his goons coming, Krycek?" 

Krycek kept his eyes down and shook his head. "I don't know." 

"I agree, we'd better get the hell out of here," Jim said. Mulder took off his handcuffs and started to put them on Krycek's wrists. Jim pulled his hand back. 

"No. You didn't come here on official business, Mulder, you walked into this. This is a local matter." 

Mulder wanted to deal with Krycek on his own, but he stepped back. "Sure, detective, but I suggest that you don't take him to your station house." 

"Why?" 

"Because if you do that, the word will go out that he's failed, he'll be killed," Mulder smirked a bit, "and then someone else will come after Blair or you, and this time they might not be so nice. As much as I'd like to see you lying on a morgue slab, Krycek, if anyone's going to put you there, it'll be me." 

Jim looked at Mulder for a moment. "So, what are we going to do then?" 

Mulder sighed. "Right now, we all need to keep under wraps. I need to deal with the bastard who hired him." 

Jim looked at the agent. He had been right about who'd kidnapped Blair, and he was probably right now. "Okay Mulder, but he wears my cuffs." 

"I bow to you, detective. Now let's get the hell out of here."   
  
  
THE LOFT   
  


In the loft, Jim called Simon to tell him that Blair was alright; Alex was allowed to use the bathroom facilities, under the watchful eye of Fox Mulder. Afterward, he was handcuffed to the landing and sat on the step, while Mulder sat on a chair and watched him. Krycek hadn't looked at either Jim, Blair or Mulder since being handcuffed. Blair just glanced at Krycek, not wanting to arouse Jim's suspicions by staring at him too long. 

"I need a shower," he said and went upstairs to the bathroom. Jim followed him to the bathroom door. 

"Are you okay, baby? You sure?" 

Blair sighed. He wanted to be alone to think about what he'd done. He didn't want to have to face Jim, knowing Jim could see the guilt on his face. "I'm okay Jim, really...it's fine...he didn't hurt me..didn't even tie me up." 

"He hit you over the head, didn't he?" 

Blair nodded. "Just enough to knock me out and give me a headache, but he didn't do any permanent damage, Jim." 

"I want you to see a doctor, tomorrow, Blair. I should have driven you to the hospital right now..." 

Blair grabbed Jim's hand. "I'm fine Jim...I'll go to the doctor if you want me to, okay...right now I need a shower." 

"There's aspirin in...I'm sorry Blair.." Jim backed away. "Go take your shower." He turned around and walked back downstairs, to the living area, where Mulder sat on the sofa, a beer in his hand, gazing at the man who used to be his partner as if he were a book Mulder was reading. Jim sat on the sofa and focused his hearing on his partner in the bathroom. First Blair undressed, then he turned on the shower and stepped in. Jim heard his Guide as he soaped up his body, slowly, then more vigorously. Jim's cock twitched as he heard Blair rubbing the soap along his chest, stomach, thighs, hips. Suddenly, Jim stood up. Mulder looked at him. 

"Forgot something?" Mulder said. 

"Yeah," Jim responded. "Um...you can have beer, and there's pizza in the fridge, you can stick it in the micro." Jim left headed upstairs again, to the bathroom. 

"Thanks." Mulder looked at Krycek. "You hungry?" 

"No." 

Mulder got up from his perch on the chair and sat down on the step, next to Krycek. He looked at the younger man then looked away. "I should kill you, Krycek, or better yet, torture you, like they were going to do in Tunguskia." 

"Mulder...I'm sorry...what can I say. What do you want me to say?" Krycek's lip was quivering, as if he were about to cry. "I'm so fucking tired of running, Mulder...I'm tired of living like a rat." 

"For you that's something." 

Krycek shook his head and tried to move away from the agent, but the cuffs prevented him from getting far. "What did you do to him?" Mulder gestured toward the bathroom. 

"Nothing." 

"Good, because if he finds out otherwise, you're a dead man." 

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing. At least I won't have to run anymore." 

Mulder smiled. "Don't worry Krycek, I won't let him hurt you." 

"Guess that's reserved for you and Skinner, huh?" 

Mulder smiled, then he inched closer to Krycek, who was pressed against the landing. Mulder turned his face around so they were looking at each other. "I'm glad you made it out of Russia, Alex, but if I find out that you fucked that kid, Ellison won't get a chance to kill you, because I'll do it first." With that, Mulder leaned over and planted a kiss on Krycek's lips. 

Krycek's eyes popped open. He looked astonished at the agent. "What..." 

Mulder took off his suit jacket. "You know, Krycek, I know a little something about human behavior, and I know that very often when a man is sexually frustrated, he can take out his frustration on the thing that's making him so frustrated in the first place. I think that's what's going on with me, and you..." Again Mulder leaned in for a kiss, this time, he opened his mouth, sucking on Krycek's lips, teasing them with his tongue. 

Krycek frowned. "You mean every time you sucker punched me, when I was cuffed, you really wanted to....to..." 

Mulder looked down, ashamed to admit this truth to his former partner, then he slowly nodded. 

Krycek smiled. He could not believe it...it was like...like a dream come true. It was what he had wanted to happen when he was cuffed on Skinner's balcony, and now here he was, cuffed again, damn, well, at least now he was warmer. Mulder grabbed Krycek's free hand and placed it on his bulging erection. "This is what you do to me...this is what you've done to me since the first time I saw you in that cheap suit..." Mulder could not believe those words just slipped out of him. This was Krycek, for gods sake, a liar and a murderer. Yes, this was Krycek, the man Mulder had wanted ever since he was partnered with him, Krycek who betrayed him, and Krycek who was now staring up at him, those green eyes filled with something Mulder could not believe...trust. 

Alex bit his lip and looked at Mulder. This was not a dream, this was really happening. He leaned forward and kissed Mudler's lips. Mudler's mouth opened and Alex's soon followed suit. Mulder inserted his tongue in Krycek's mouth and Krycek sucked hungrily. Mulder moved his tongue in and out of Krycek's mouth and Krycek's hand gripped Mulder's erection. 

Then, Mulder tore his mouth from Krycek's. He stood up and frantically tore open his shirt, ripping two buttons off in the process. He threw the shirt over the landing and then worked on his pants, unbuckling, unbuttoning, unzipping. Krycek looked at him hungrily, wishing he could help him. Mulder smiled at his former partner. "Sorry...they're Ellison's cuffs and I don't have the key." 

"It's okay," Krycek said, his voice low and deep. 

Mulder shivered at the sound of his voice. He first looked up the stairs, then unzipped his pants, pulled down his boxers and stood in front of Krycek, so his cock was in the younger man's face. Krycek used his free hand to jerk down Mulder's boxers. He gazed, at the cock in front of him. God, it was beautiful, not long, but hard and thick. 

"You could poke someone's eye out with that thing," Krycek said nervously. 

"Yeah, guess I could use it as a weapon, huh?" Mulder breathed. 

"Uh huh..." Krycek shifted, as his own cock was demanding attention. Mulder noticed the moment and nodded. "Have to be fair," the agent said. He undid Krycek's jeans, pulling them down just over his hips, then pulled down his briefs. 

"Thanks, Mulder." 

Mulder looked down at the younger man, Krycek looked up at him. "I want you to suck me off and while you're doing that, I want you to stroke yourself...got it..." 

Krycek could only nod. Mulder positioned himself closer and Krycek used his tongue to make sure the man was good and ready. He swirled his tongue around Mulder's balls, sucking on one, then the other. Then, he turned his attention to Mulder's cock, flicking his tongue along the cock head, resting inside the slit. Mulder's hips thrust forward, his hands hovered over Krycek's head. 

Krycek was getting dizzy, with Mulder's cock in his face, his hips thrusting forward. "Take it.." Mulder growled. 

Krycek slowly opened his mouth, Mulder shoved his cock inside, he gripped Krycek's hair with both hands driving himself hard into the hot, wet mouth, his rhythm insistent, though Krycek could tell he was trying to hold back his orgasm. Then, he noticed that his own cock was demanding attention. Alex began to stroke himself, slowly at first, but that only lasted a few seconds, as Mulder's thrusts became more vigorous, Alex stroked himself harder, faster, mimicking Mulder's movements, his hips bucked forward as a moan screamed from his cock filled mouth. 

Then, Alex sucked hard, fast, pulling Mulder deep inside his mouth, the friction caused the agent to throw his head back and cry out, completely forgetting where they were, the only sounds Mulder could hear was the roaring in his head, his own heart pounding. Alex could feel Mulder close to the edge, which was where he was himself, as he saw spots of color before his eyes. Mulder frantically thrust into Krycek's mouth once, twice, his body tensed a fraction of a second, and then he came what felt like rivers, into Alex's mouth. Krycek's orgasm hit him at that moment, and he tore his mouth from Mulder's cock as he screamed Mulder's name, as Mulder's come spilled onto neck and chest. 

Mulder gripped the bannister for support, Krycek lay on the steps. Mulder looked down at the younger man and saw that his neck and chest were splattered with come. 

"Sorry, Alex," Mulder chuckled. 

Krycek shook his head. "It's okay....just clean me up..." 

Mulder looked in the direction of the bathroom. "Can't...it's occupied...hey, I know a way you can get clean..." Mulder winked at Alex. 

"How..." before Alex could say anymore, Mulder was down on his knees before him, licking his former partner clean. Krycek just leaned back on the steps and closed his eyes, half expecting to wake up any minute.   
  


* * *

 

THE LOFT

Blair was leaning against the shower wall, as the hot water cascaded all over his body. He wished the water could wash the sin of what he'd done away. Intellectually, he knew why he submitted to Alex...submit...that was a fine word, the second time, he actually took the lead. Well, in his head, he knew why he did what he did with Alex, he was afraid, he wanted his captor to trust him, he wanted to know what was going on. Okay, Sandburg, that makes sense. Still, why the hell did he feel so guilty, like he'd cheated on Jim? 

Suddenly, Blair was aware that someone was in the bathroom with him. Shit, there was nowhere to hide now. He didn't have to have heightened senses to tell him just who it was. Then, the door opened and Jim stood before him, he was naked and he was beautiful. Though Blair had seen his lover naked many times, he still was awed at the sheer physical beauty of the man, his well muscled chest, the washboard abs, the powerful thighs, and the cock, which was just beginning to harden. 

"Hey Chief, any hot water left?" 

Blair nodded. "I had it on warm anyway..." 

Jim stepped inside the shower and closed the door, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Blair looked down. "There's something you're not telling me, baby," Jim said. 

A thought suddenly occurred to Blair. He looked up at his partner through the steam filled enclosure. "There's something you're not telling me either...you used your senses to find me..." 

Jim was about to speak, when suddenly a very familiar smell invaded his nostrils. It wasn't Blair and it wasn't him, but the smell was quickly arousing him. Blair looked at his partner and saw that he was more erect than he was a second ago. 

"Oh Blair," Jim said, his voice husky with arousal. "I've missed you...so damn much." 

"It hasn't been that long Jim." 

"Doesn't matter, I still missed you. You want to see how much?" 

Blair looked down again at Jim's large cock. Then his own cock began to respond. He wanted to say something, but for some reason, he couldn't remember how to form a coherent sentence. 

Jim pulled Blair close for a kiss as the water poured over their naked bodies. 

"Mmmmm," Blair smiled, "Just like Wild Orchard." 

"You're my wild orchard." 

Blair turned around so he was facing the wall. Jim positioned himself behind his lover. He slid two wet, soapy fingers into Blair's opening, preparing him, Blair was pretty well lubricated, just from water and organic soap. And Jim smiled as the familiar smell of Blair filled his nostrils, the scent that led him to his partner. Jim used one finger, then two, then three. Blair shuddered, his hips jerked backward. "Oh...Jim..." Jim gently rubbed Blair's prostate, causing the younger man to gasp. "Oh...Jim...hurry..." 

Jim slowly entered Blair, as Blair thrust himself backward, meeting Jim's cock happily. Blair was pushing, begging for Jim to take him rough, hard, but Jim had other ideas as he moved inside his partner slowly, steadily, fighting the impulse to grab the younger man and pump him furiously. 

Blair's hand moved to stroke his own cock, but Jim knocked it away. Blair groaned. "Patience is a sign of breeding." 

"Oh shit...oh Jim...I'm dying...shit..." 

"Easy baby...easy." Jim thrust hard, once into Blair before continuing the rhythm. The thrust sent chills through Blair's body. Jim's rhythm began to accelerate. Blair hissed, thrusting his hips back again and again. "Okay...Blair...okay..." Jim reached around Blair and grasped his hard cock. 

"Oh...thank you..." Blair said and then decided it was time to end this waiting game. "Oh...Jim...fuck me...fuck me hard...fuck me until I can't stand up...I missed you...I missed your body pumping into mine..." Blair thrust back into Jim's cock and forward into Jim's hand. 

Jim groaned, the sound of Blair's voice caused him to thrust harder and much faster. He could zone out on the voice alone, but he had the sense of touch keeping him very busy. He began to pump Blair's cock in time to his thrusts and felt the younger man shaking. 

"Oh...oh...JIM!" Blair screamed, then came into Jim's hand, and against the wall. Jim felt Blair's sphincter muscles quivering, pumping his cock, he leaned forward and bit Blair's shoulder as he came violently into his partner. 

They stood there, joined for a moment, the water pouring over their bodies. Then, Jim looked down and saw that the bite mark had drawn blood. 

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry...Blair..." He moved out of Blair, breaking their contact. Blair groaned. 

"Wha...what?" Blair said. 

"I bit you...I'm sorry." 

Blair looked over his shoulder, the mark was quite large, Blair saw the outline of Jim's teeth on his skin. "Well man...if I ever get lost, you'll know who I belong to." 

When Blair and Jim exited the bathroom, and walked down the stairs, they were surprised to find Mulder and Krycek, lying on the stairs, eyes closed. Krycek, still cuffed had his free arm around Mulder, and Mulder had both arms around Krycek's waist. Jim inhaled, smelling recent sexual activity, he shuddered. 

"Oh man," Blair said. 

Mulder opened his eyed and stared, almost embarrassed at the two men in front of him. He nudged Krycek, who opened his eyes, looked at Jim and Blair, then looked away. 

"This is incredible," Blair said, suddenly in professor mode, he turned to Jim. "I bet they were...at the same time we were..." 

Mulder pulled up his boxers and zipped his pants up. "What?" he said. 

Suddenly, Jim's olfactory senses were assaulted with the obvious smell of pheromones. They came at him from every direction. Blair, Mulder and Krycek...Jim then realized that the strange scent he smelled, right before he and Mulder left the loft, was the arousal of the other man. 

Blair looked at his partner. Jim's eyes were glazed over, he shook his head and sat quickly on the sofa. Immediately, Blair and Mulder were at his side. 

"Oh..damn, it's too much," Jim said. "It's all over the place?" 

"What 'it'?" Blair asked. 

Jim looked into the blue eyes of his Guide, then into the beautiful hazel eyes of the agent, he looked past them and noticed that Krycek had stunning green eyes. Jim put his head in his hands. "Oh...damn...Blair...it's how I found you..." 

Blair looked up at Mulder, who nodded. "He followed his nose," was all the agent said. 

"Jim, are you saying that you smelled me?" Blair said. 

Jim looked up and wished that he could run and hide. "Yeah...I...." 

"Everyone has a distinct scent; and your partner just used his sense of smell to find you," Mulder said. 

"Wow, you could smell me from across Cascade?" Blair said. "Shit, I got to go write this down. We have to run tests...we have to..." Blair's sentence was cut off, when Jim grabbed his arm. 

"Blair, normally, I can't smell you across Cascade, it was something else...that...that set it off..." Jim didn't know why he was so embarrassed, maybe if Mulder and Krycek weren't there...Gosh...the two guests were radiating. 

"What Jim is trying to say," Mulder said clearly, "is that the scent of your pheromones made it possible for him to find you." 

Blair's eyes went wide. His mouth dropped. "Oh man..." was all he could say. 

Oh God. This was the end. Jim was going to throw him out, right now, naked and wet. The only thing he could do was beg for forgiveness. "Jim...I...he didn't...I mean...I didn't want to but...I was...afraid..." 

"Afraid he," Jim gestured his head towards Krycek, "was going to hurt you..." 

"No, afraid he was going to hurt *you*. He said they were after you. That they wanted you...I wanted to find out what was going on...so I...Jim...I didn't let him...you know...and I didn't...to him..." 

Jim looked into those blue eyes. He was angry, not at Blair, or at Krycek, but himself. His partner had been stolen right out of his office. "Well...Blair...it worked...if you hadn't been so...aroused..." Jim hated using that word. "I never would have found you..." 

Blair nodded, thoughtful for a second, then his eyes lit up, he nodded. "Oh man, this is really something. Upstairs, in the shower...you smelled something...didn't you?" 

Jim blushed, wishing his partner remembered that they had company. "Uh...yeah..." 

"Them, you smelled them..." Blair said gleefully. 

Mulder turned his head and looked over at Krycek, who was smiling. "Does that mean that we're all joined or something like that?" 

Mulder was about to tell him to be quiet, when a thought crossed his mind. "I've never read about sentinels having more than one guide, but I have read about several South American tribes where groups of people have become psychically connected to each other." 

Blair nodded. "Yeah man, I've heard that too. It's like people who have dogs or cats. One of them gets sick and the others react to it..." 

"...or groups of women living or working together, they all get their periods in unison," Mulder chimed in. 

Jim looked at Mulder and shook his head. Blair had a match. He looked over at Krycek, the scent that came from *that* man was unbelievably primitive. Jim's cock twitched in response. Krycek was smiling at all three men, he could not remember the last time he'd felt so happy. Strange, that in the midst of all this craziness, he felt as happy as a child. 

"So gents, what does all of this mean?" Jim finally said. "Are we all here for some kind of purpose?" 

Krycek looked at Jim, noticed the expansive chest and powerful arms. Jim suddenly looked up and eyed the cuffed man. 

"Purpose?" Mulder contemplated on that word for a moment. Blair looked at Jim who was eyeing Krycek. 

"Jim...it's okay...I'm fine..." Blair said. 

"I know Chief. I know." Jim still continued to look at Alex. 

Mulder snapped his fingers. "A purpose. All four of us needed the other, to fix this situation. Think about it, if I hadn't decided to come to Cascade and check out Jim's abilities, I never would have found out about the kidnapping, and if Krycek hadn't kidnapped you and...well...you know...Jim never would have found you." 

Jim stared back at Mulder. "And you helped me with a zone out, Mulder." 

Blair's eyes widened. "He got you out of a zone out? Wow." 

"I didn't do anything major," Mulder shrugged. 

"Not everybody can get Jim out of a zone out. I used to think only my voice would do the trick." 

Mulder shook his head and walked away from the pair. "Look, I don't want to infringe on anything. Give me the keys, Jim and I'll take him to a hotel." 

Jim shook his head. "I can't do that, Mulder. You yourself said that the men who hired him will kill him, that means they'll kill you, and probably Blair and me. No, you're safer here, if anyone tries to sneak up on us, I'll hear it. Until you can figure out a way out of this, Mulder, you and Alex are staying here." With that, Jim got up from the sofa, grabbed his jacket and took out the keys to his handcuffs. He threw them to Mulder. "Uncuff him." He said almost as an order. 

Mulder nodded, and freed his former partner. Krycek rubbed his wrist. "Those things can be tight," he said. Mulder nodded, then he carefully grasped Krycek's wrist and rubbed his wrist tenderly. 

"Oh, man, there it goes again," said Jim. 

"Jim...Jim, sit down, man, take a deep breath," Blair instructed. 

Jim turned to the younger man, looked in his eyes, then looked down. "There's something I forgot to tell you, Blair...when Mulder and I were here...I was very upset about you...very upset and...well...Mulder was here...I kissed him, Blair...I swear nothing happened, it was just a kiss..." 

He expected Blair to be upset, to say how afraid he was to tell Jim what happened with Alex, instead Blair's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Wow, that's great, man. I mean, that proves the theory, that the four of us are...like connected in some way. Oh, come on Jim, man I got to run tests on all of us, check our biorhythms..." Blair was silenced, when Jim grabbed him by the hair and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Blair responded, by grabbing Jim's behind. Jim felt himself getting aroused again and broke away from his partner's willing mouth. He then looked over at Krycek and Mulder, who were watching them. 

Jim smiled at Blair. "I'd like to try something, for your research." He walked over to where Krycek stood and took the younger man's hand. Krycek looked into his eyes and licked his lips. Jim smiled and ran his hand through Krycek's close cropped hair, almost as short as his own. He smelled Krycek's arousal, clear as a bell, rough, primitive. Krycek ran his hand across Jim's chest and looked at Mulder, uncertain. Mulder just smiled and nodded, as if he was giving consent, then walked over to where Blair stood. 

"I just hope he doesn't kill him first," Mulder said. 

Slowly Jim's hand stroked Krycek's face, feeling the soft skin and rough stubble. Alex looked at him, unsure if he should relax, but when Jim's mouth closed in on Krycek's, he had his answer. Krycek opened his mouth invitingly, Jim slipped his tongue inside and Krycek's lips closed over it, a sucking sound was heard as Jim thrust his tongue in and out of Krycek's mouth, both men's cocks hardening with each thrust, each suck. 

Mulder smiled at the two men and then faced the beautiful, young man before him. He tucked some of Blair's hair behind his left ear and ran his finger along his ear lobe, playing with his earrings. Blair smiled, this FBI guy was real interesting, not like any G-man he'd ever heard of. Mulder leaned over and replaced his fingers with his tongue, as he played with Blair's ear lobes, looping his tongue through Blair's earrings. Blair groaned in response. Mulder's tongue then inched its way down from the earlobe, to Blair's jaw down to his neck. The younger man shivered as his cock hardened and goosebumps filled his arms and legs. Mulder licked, then kissed Blair's neck, his hands moving down the smaller man's body resting finally on his hips; Mulder's cock was rigid as his hips thrust forward, bumping against Blair's abdomen. 

"Oh, man," Blair whispered. 

Jim released his mouth from Krycek's and smiled at him and the other two men. "Let's take this party upstairs." 

Three pairs of eyes looked at him, astonished, aroused, but astonished just the same. He smiled and inhaled. "If you could smell what I smell, you wouldn't look so shocked, besides, we can prove your theory Chief. Let's see just how connected we are." 

Blair's eyes widened and he flashed a smile that lit up the entire room.   
  


* * *

 

THE LOFT

The four men walked up the stairs, laughing, slapping each other's backs, smiling, like four friends whose favorite football team had just won the Super Bowl. Upstairs in Jim's bedroom, they all nervously looked at each other, Jim though could sense each man's arousal. He grinned as he looked at the men facing him. 

"Now, I've only done something like this once before, when I was in the army," Jim said. 

"Shit, I knew I missed something, not going into the service," Mulder said. 

They all laughed hearty belly laughs, Mulder's remark broke the ice. Jim pulled his tee shirt over his head, and the other three followed suit. Mulder, Krycek, Blair and Jim undressed themselves and each other, only stopping for long passionate kisses, Mulder and Krycek, Jim and Blair, Their need for oxygen, not to mention their arousal and desire, made them continue undressing. Pants, shirts, boxers, briefs, shoes and socks were stripped away, and landed in one large pile on one side of the room, the musky scent of male arousal filled the air, and Jim felt as though he would come right there. 

When all four men were naked they stood for a moment, facing each other, each man reveling in the masculine beauty surrounding them, all bodies different, yet beautiful in their own way. Mulder was tall, thin, but solid and his hazel eyes looked dark as his pupils dilated frenziedly; Krycek was just as tall, but heavier, the muscles in this thighs and buttocks rippled and that sight sent shivers through Mulder's veins; he'd forgotten how beautiful his former partner was. Blair had a classic beauty about him, his sky blue eyes and long, curly hair gave him the look of a Renaissance painting, a modern version of David, Jim thought; finally, Jim's body was rock hard, perfectly buffed, masculine, tough, yet his beautiful blue eyes betrayed the hardness that his body spoke. All four of them were erect, different sizes, different widths, but each man beautiful. 

Jim walked over to the night table, opened the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and lubricant. "I think we'll be needing these, gents," he smiled. "If anyone wants to back out, now's the time." 

Mulder and Krycek looked at each other, both men smiled, then shook their heads. Jim looked at his partner. "Blair, are you sure?" 

"I love you Jim...and I'll fight the urge to run downstairs for a pad and pen." 

Jim laughed. "You better, I've got plans for you..." He roughly grabbed the younger man and kissed him harshly on the mouth. Jim tasted his partner, but he could also taste Mulder on Blair, and he still had the trace of Krycek inside his mouth. Jim rocked his hips against's Blair's abdomen, but Blair pushed him away. 

"We better get going man...you're pretty far gone..." 

Jim's eyes were dark with arousal. "Yeah..." was all he managed to growl. 

Jim and Blair were the only ones who used the condoms and lubricant. Since Mulder and Krycek were almost the same height, it was agreed that they be in a different position. As the four sat on the bed, Jim thanked all the gods he knew, and the ones Blair knew, that he had a double king sized bed. 

Blair lay on his left side, Jim spooned up against him Krycek spooned up against Jim. Mulder lay facing Krycek's cock, Krycek facing Mulder's. Jim lubricated his sheathed cock and grunted as that movement alone nearly made him come, he quickly lubed his fingers and gently inserted two fingers into Krycek's opening, Krycek's hips jerked forward, and Mulder licked his cock, Mudler's hips jerked forward and Krycek did the same for him. Jim then passed the tube to Blair, who massaged his own sheathed cock and thrust his thumb into Jim's opening. 

"Oh shit..." Jim said. 

"God...Mulder..." Krycek breathed, as he anticipated the big man's cock behind him. "I hope I don't bite you." 

"You do and you're a dead man, Krycek," Mulder growled. 

Jim looked behind him and smiled at his partner. "No running downstairs to take notes, baby...okay?" 

Blair smiled. "Okay, big man." 

"Fuck me...fuck me Blair..." 

That was all Blair had to hear, he replaced his thumb with his cock. Jim groaned as the sensation caused his body to shake, he blinked and then inserted his own cock into Alex's body. Jim shouted as Alex was very tight. Alex made a hissing sound, then thrust back to meet Jim's cock. Blair began a slow rocking motion into his lover, and Jim mimicked the motion as he moved in and out of Krycek. Krycek gently licked Mudler's cock, flicking the slit. Mulder groaned and thrust his hips towards Krycek's face, the agent grasped his former partner's shaft with one hand and held tight, while he roughly licked the sensitive head. Alex wanted to cry out, but Mulder's cock was firmly in his mouth and he sucked on it furiously as the rocking motion quickened. 

Jim threw his head back and sucked in as much air as he could. He felt himself coming close to a zone out, losing himself in touch, Blair's cock, pumping inside him, his own cock thrusting inside Krycek, but then, other senses demanded attention, he smelled the scent of four men's arousals, hot, heavy, musky and he heard the frantic heartbeats, the grunts and moans of pleasure. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and threw his leg over his partner's powerful thigh, thrusting harder and faster; Blair felt Jim's muscles straining, but he could also feel Mulder's and Krycek's. Blair felt their need, their arousal, their passion, he was certain they could feel his; he was part of something larger than himself and felt strangely whole, as he pumped harder and much faster into Jim. 

Mulder opened his mouth wide and consumed Krycek's entire cock, deep throating him. Krycek, who thought he was going to pass out from the unbelievable feeling of being filled, thrusting backward into Jim and forward into Mulder, grabbed his former partner's hair and responded by gumming Mulder's cock, unable to cry out, Mulder gripped the sheets as he thrust helplessly, harder and faster into Kyrcek's mouth. At that same time, Jim was aware of a roaring in his ears, he opened his eyes and saw flashes of colors, he felt Blair speeding up, behind him and knew he was close, he heard Krycek's grunts come quicker and louder and heard Mulder pounding the mattress. 

Jim felt his body tighten, he wanted to hold back, just for a few seconds, just to stay in this beautiful place...just a little bit longer...but he could not restrain himself and he thrust, once, twice, into Krycek, before he came. 

"Oh...God...JIM!" Blair cried, as Jim sphincter muscle contracted, sending Blair over the edge. Krycek was next, coming quicker than he expected, but feeling the vibrations all around the bed, shooting into Mulder's mouth. At that moment, Mulder came into the warm mouth of his ex partner, the momentum causing Mulder to tear his mouth from Krycek's leaking cock, causing the ejaculate to land on his chest. 

For awhile, the four men lay still on the bed, as if the slightest movement was just too much effort. Then, as the sweat on their bodies dried and they began to shudder, they slowly began to stir, breaking contact for only a second, to throw away condoms and stretch aching muscles. Then, they arranged themselves, Mulder wrapped around Krycek, Jim around Blair. 

"So, Chief, would you say your theory worked?" 

Blair lay his head on Jim's expansive chest. "I think we might have to try it again...just for research's sake." 

"Ah, research," Mulder breathed. 

They tried the "experiment" again once more that evening. Jim watched as Blair decided to take Krycek, but soon, he had other things on his mind, as Mulder took him, hard, fast and furious. After the second "session" the four men fell into a blissful sleep, arms and legs wrapped around each other. Once, during the night, Mulder woke to use the bathroom, coming back to the bed, he noticed it moving in a familiar rhythm. As Mulder slowly made his way to his and Krycek's side of the bed, he saw Jim and Blair, on their side, Blair topping the detective; they were moving together as if made for each other. Mulder carefully got in bed and woke Alex, putting his finger on the younger man's mouth, so as not to startle the lovers. Mulder gestured in Blair and Jim's direction, and he and Alex smiled as the two men's bodies moved in since, driving them closer and closer to climax. Mulder noticed that both he and Alex were quite aroused, he reached over for another condom and some lubricant and with his head gestured towards Jim and Blair. 

"Fuck me, Alex," Mulder whispered. 

Alex's hands were shaking as he fumbled with the condom, Mulder steadied the younger man's hands and helped him, he squeezed the lubricant onto his fingers and slowly rubbed Krycek's sheathed cock. Then, Mulder lay on his back and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

"I want to see your face when you come," Mulder's whisper caused shivers to go up Krycek's spine. All he could do was nod. 

Krycek was inside Mulder in a second. He wanted to take it slow, but the quick and hard thrusts on the other side of the bed were calling him. In no time, Krycek was thrusting helplessly into Mulder, while the agent bucked his hips upward, rubbing his hard cock against both their bodies. 

As Jim felt his orgasm approach, he grabbed Blair's face between his two hands, pulling him in for a kiss, the two men groaned into each other's mouths as their climax overtook them. At the same time, Krycek suddenly came, he leaned over and bit Mulder's shoulder to keep from shouting. The shock of Krycek spasming on top of him, caused Mulder to go over the edge, erupting, like a fountain all over Krycek's stomach. 

Blair collapsed on top of Jim at the same time Krycek collapsed on top of Mulder. They held their respective connections, until the need to throw away the condom and for sleep overtook them. 

"Lets try to get some sleep this time gents, huh?" Jim said in a breathless, sleepy voice, "some of us have to work in the morning."   
  


* * *

 

TEN DAYS LATER

"Flight 457, from Cascade Washington to Washington, DC scheduled to board in twenty minutes." The crisp female voice announced over the PA system. 

Mulder put his hands in the pockets of his raincoat and sighed, looking at the faces of the three men who had grown to mean so much to him. They were standing in Cascade Airport, people rushed and dashed around them, but Mulder couldn't see any of them, only the men he now loved. 

Jim had one hand on Blair's back, his other on Krycek's shoulder. Alex stared into Mulder's eyes and the agent hoped that neither one of them would cry. Mulder had never seen his partner look so beautiful, so relaxed; Blair had gotten him two part time jobs at the university, translating books from Russian to English, and tutoring that language to students who needed help. Krycek pulled his weight in the loft, cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom, though he was determined to get his own place, very close to Jim and Blair of course; both Jim and Blair had grown quite protective of the ex-FBI agent, and Krycek was completely in debt to them. 

Mulder went to pick up his bag and winced. His muscles ached from last night's activity. They'd gone to a Chinese restaurant, where they'd talked and laughed for hours, when they got home, Jim, Alex and Blair decided that since this was Mulder's last night in Cascade, they'd give him a sendoff he'd never forget. Mulder had three sets of bite marks on his body, his lips were slightly bruised, and his wrists were slightly red, where his handcuffs had grazed his skin. 

"I'll get that for you," Krycek said, picking it up. 

"Thanks Alex, but I'm going to have to carry it when I get off the plane." 

"Just call Scully, have her help you." 

"She'll take one look at me and she'll say...no, she won't say anything, she'll think, rode hard and good." 

"And she'll be right," Jim said. 

Mulder sighed. "Well...I better get going." 

"You know, you don't have to go so soon, man," Blair said. 

Mulder nodded. The grad student was right. He could transfer out here, to Cascade, or Seattle, but even though part of him wanted to, he knew he couldn't, especially with Scully in her present condition. Someday, when he'd found what he was looking for, when the cigarette smoking bastard was wiped off the face of the earth, then he could return here permanently, to the home Alex was making for them. 

"I got to go back to my life, Blair." 

Krycek put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be waiting for you." 

Mulder nodded, knowing who Alex was talking about. "And I'll be waiting for him." 

Krycek nodded. "Thank you, Fox." 

Mulder cringed at the use of his first name. He didn't mind it in bed, but in the light of day..."I better go." 

The four men shared a long, hard bear hug, and released each other, when the smell of pheromones assaulted Jim's nose. 

"Jesus, gents, we're in a public place," Jim said. 

They were boarding now. Mulder clasped each man's hand. "I'll be back here, I promise...I will..." 

Krycek mouthed "I love you." Then, Mulder stopped, dropped his bag and rushed his former partner, taking him in a tight embrace. He whispered in his ear "I love you, Alex...don't ever forget that....we'll be together, I swear." 

Mulder gave Blair and Jim another hug. Jim shook his head. "Mulder, go...before we all do something I'll have to arrest us for." 

Mulder picked up his bag, took one last look at his lovers and rushed to get on the plane. 

Jim put his hand on Krycek's arm. "He'll be back, Alex, I'm sure of it." 

Krycek sighed. "Yeah...I know." 

The three men turned around and walked out of the airport, their arms around each other.   
  
  
WASHINGTON DC THAT EVENING   
  


Mulder wasn't shocked when the door to his office slowly opened, nor was he surprised to see the man who entered. Actually, he smelled the Morley smoking monster seconds before. Mulder was surprised that he was so late. 

The smoking man's eyes widened when he saw Mulder, sitting easily in his chair, feet up on his desk, a low light on. 

The agent looked at his watch. "I was about to give you up for dead." 

He took a long drag off the cigarette. "Not dead, not yet." 

He kicked a chair towards the man. "Have a seat." 

"No thank you, I prefer to stand." 

"Suit yourself." 

Another long drag, this time, Mulder heard him sucking it. "So, Agent Mulder, did you enjoy Cascade?" 

Mulder gave him a half smile. "Why did I know you were going to ask me that? Yes, it's a beautiful city, wonderful scenery. Since you know where I went, I'm sure you knew just who I saw there, glad there are no secrets between us, huh? You know, that detective...and I don't have to say his name, do I? His captain knows...everything about him. Everything. Oh, the reason I was out there so long? My friends and I...I think you know them as the Lone Gunman? Well, they...or we worked out a little virus program, that's linked to the system the men you work for use." Mulder's face became serious, almost dark, as he thought of his lovers. "So, if anything unusual, or unexplained happens to the detective or anyone close to him, that virus will be unleashed, and you know the funny part? It'll look like it came from you. Tell me, again what your group does to traitors?" 

The older man took a shorter drag on his cigarette this time. He did not speak for awhile, then he sighed. 

"And I assume you met up with Mr. Krycek?" 

Mulder wanted to tear the man's throat to shreds, how dare he use Alex's name. "I would have brought you his head on a silver platter, but it wouldn't fit on the plane. Oh, and there's one more thing." Mulder reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a single Polaroid photograph. "Looks like you had a little too much to drink." Mulder placed the photograph on his desk, the older man leaned over to look at it and his eyes widened. There was a photograph of *him*, shirt undone, pants unzipped, cock exposed, a bottle of something in one hand, a Morley in the other, next to him was Alex Krycek, completely naked and unashamed. Goddamn rat bastard! "Now, I wonder what the men you work for would say about *this* huh? Oh, and don't worry, there's more where that came from. You know, you're quite photogenic?" 

"That photograph is obviously a forgery. Only disgusting perverts do things like that with other men," but the smoker was breathing very heavily. 

"Maybe. But there are a whole bunch of photographs just like that, and I'm sure Alex Krycek would inform your employers just how authentic they are." 

The older man inhaled deeply, then straightened up and took another drag on the cigarette. He didn't make a move to take the offending photograph but frowned, then he relaxed and gave Mulder an evil smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Agent Mulder." 

"I'm sure. Don't you want your file? Or your picture?" 

He shrugged and didn't look at either. "Why should I, it's nothing but a fabrication, remember? Oh, and the photograph, keep it as a souvenir." One more long drag of his cigarette and he was gone. Mulder sat, eyes on the door, when the smell of Morleys was no longer in the air, he took a deep, cleansing breath.   
  
FOX MULDER'S AND DANA SCULLY'S OFFICE THE NEXT MORNING   
  


Scully smiled, as her partner walked into their cramped quarters. "Morning. Don't you look chipper." 

"Chipper? That's a new one." Mulder sat down across from her. Scully looked at him, looked into his eyes, they were practically dancing. She sighed. 

"I'm glad you came, you can help me with the paperwork." She took half of the work and dropped it in front of Mulder. 

"With pleasure," he said. 

Scully eyed Mulder and then nodded. "Okay. You know Mulder, if you hadn't told me about that special project you were working on, I would've told Skinner to come get you." 

"Well, I had some vacation time coming. It was certainly worth it." 

They worked in near silence, Scully thought she heard a sound, she stopped working and realized it was Mulder, he was whistling. Scully shook her head. She had to get to the bottom of this. 

"So, Mulder, how was your trip to Cascade, did you find what you were looking for?" 

"Ellison?" Mulder nearly blushed, just saying the man's name. "Yes, I found him, and you were right, he's just a good cop, a very, very good cop." Mulder shuddered. "You know, Cascade is an interesting place, you should go there sometime, I'll probably go there on vacation, and for the Christmas holiday...and for..." Mulder inhaled deeply and for a moment, thought he smelled something familiar. He smiled broadly.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
